Nosso passado, nosso futuro
by Poly-chan
Summary: Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** Não tenho certeza ainda  
**Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.  
**N/a:** Essa é minha sexta temporada dos sonhos, e como sei que não posso por muita fé no Hart Hanson, resolvi escrever da forma que eu gostaria que fosse. A história vai ser desenvolvida por cenas presentes e flashbacks, espero que não fique confuso; e terá capítulos mais curtos que costumo fazer. Itálicos para flashbacks, letra normal para tempo presente. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. ;)

* * *

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor*_

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Brennan abriu os olhos quando sentiu um início de turbulência. Estavam para pousar. Depois de um ano longe, ela estava voltando a solo americano. Olhou para seu companheiro de viagem. Ele dormia, como havia dormido grande parte do trajeto. A visão trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. Nos últimos três meses ele havia sido seu mundo, e ela já não podia imaginar sua vida sem ele. E voltar para casa junto com ele a fazia imensamente feliz.

_**Flashback on**_

_Ela havia chegado à Indonésia há 26 dias. Faltavam 339 dias para a volta. Sim, ela contou. Diariamente._

_Fora difícil de se acostumar ao clima no início. Mas ela gostava da alimentação. Era fresca, natural, sempre acompanhada de arroz. _

_O hotel em que ela ficara, o único da região, era simples e aconchegante. Todas as manhãs ela tinha que dirigir quase 100 km pra chegar à área de escavações, mas com a estrada livre e a paisagem tropical, era um prazer._

_Tudo ia bem, as escavações iam bem, os estudos iam bem. Mas ela não podia deixar de sentir uma sensaçãozinha estranha, que estava sempre lá. Como se algo estivesse faltando. Como se algo tivesse ficado para trás._

_E ela não percebeu o que havia ficado para trás, ou não quis perceber. Falando para si mesma que era besteira, ela se forçou a focar em seu trabalho e deixar aqueles pensamentos pouco produtivos de lado._

_**Flashback off**_

Angela olhou no relógio pela quinta vez.

-O vôo está atrasado.

Hodgins observou a impaciência da esposa quase com diversão.

-Ela está bem, Angie. Você falou com ela antes que embarcasse, lembra?

-É, e foi a primeira vez em o quê, cinco meses?

-Quatro.

-Ela tem que reaprender algumas lições sobre amizade, Jack.

Ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela, sorrindo. Haviam voltado à DC há apenas uma semana. Uma semana difícil, já que Angela mal podia controlar a ansiedade em rever a amiga.

-Cam!

Angela se virou ao ouvir a exclamação de Hodgins. A morena vinha andando pelo saguão lotado, um sorriso imenso no rosto.

-É tão bom rever vocês. – disse ela, abraçando-os – Estão ótimos.

Os três falavam sobre as coisas que haviam acontecido no último ano quando uma voz no sistema de som anunciou a chegada do vôo de Brennan. Eles se aproximaram do portão de desembarque, observando os passageiros descerem. Hodgins teve que pedir paciência para Angela quando mais da metade dos passageiros desceu e eles não viram nenhum sinal de Brennan.

Então, dentre os últimos passageiros, ela surgiu.

-Oh, meu Deus! – murmurou Cam. Hodgins estreitou os olhos.

-Aquela é realmente a Brennan?

Angela estava surpresa demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse.

Brennan se aproximou deles sorrindo, indiferente a toda surpresa. Sua pele estava em um tom levemente mais escuro, seu cabelo com um corte diferente, mas não era aquilo que mais surpreendia os três.

-Olá. – ela deu um beijo no rosto da amiga, e Angela finalmente se mexeu.

-Brenn, isso que você está carregando...

-É um bebê. – respondeu Brennan, proclamando o óbvio.

Os três se entreolharam, um mais surpreso e confuso que o outro.

* * *

_*Música Need you now, de Lady Antebellum  
Tradução: Memórias perfeitas, espalhadas por todo o chão_

_Sei que ficou curto, mas tinha que cortar aí... Lab Girl, obrigada pela betagem._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 2 - ?  
**Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.  
**N/a:** Ow, pessoas, obrigada pelos incentivos! Me deixaram muito feliz! Agora, eu ia responder às perguntas, mas acho que o capítulo responde a todas elas...  
**Taah**, eu viciei nessa música, acho muito boa! **MLSP**, se você for mandar todas as suas contas do hospital vou falir... **Carolzinha**, eu te peguei no começo então? É, essa era minha intenção mesmo. *risada malvada*** Luiza** e **Mikaelly**, thanks!

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**_**  
**_

_**Flashback on**_

_Depois de cinco meses liderando a escavação e trabalhando duro, fomos recompensados. Em uma tarde quente encontramos o começo de uma ossada. Nos dias seguintes, à medida que cuidadosamente trazíamos os esqueletos à luz, nos surpreendíamos cada vez mais. Era um conjunto enorme de ossadas, como uma vala conjunta. Havia também ossadas de animais e resquícios de objetos pessoais, e isso nos levou a cogitar que algo pudesse ter acontecido àquelas pessoas, 17 mil anos atrás._

_-Cerca de 45 ossadas de Homo florensiensis foram encontradas essa semana, nas Ilhas Molucas , na Indonésia. Vamos falar agora com a responsável pelas escavações, Dra. Temperance Brennan._

_Brennan nunca havia sido de assistir TV, há pouco tempo atrás nem tinha uma em casa. Mas havia criado o hábito de assistir ao noticiário enquanto jantava, uma vez que sempre que Booth ia à sua casa, ele reclamava de não haver uma TV para 'fazer barulho; e sempre que ela ia à casa dele, ele ligava o noticiário. Por isso, quando voltava para o hotel no fim do dia, ligava a TV no canal de notícias, e isso lhe trazia um senso de normalidade reconfortante._

_-Essa descoberta nos leva a uma nova análise a respeito da evolução humana. Há informações preciosas a respeito da forma de vida destes humanóides, descendentes diretos do Homo habilis, e a comprovação de que o Homo erectus não foi a primeira espécie a migrar da África. Há cerca de dois milhões de anos..._

_Ela viu sua imagem na TV e a analisou. Naquele dia usava uma regata com um casaco solto e sem mangas por cima, amarrado na frente. Sua barriga estava começando a aparecer, e, apesar do calor, ela já não se arriscava a sair só de regata. Tinha certeza que assim que isso fosse descoberto, várias pessoas viriam questioná-la, não só colegas da escavação, mas também jornalistas interessados em soltar uma fofoca sobre a famosa autora Temperance Brennan._

_A grande descoberta havia sido feita. Dali em diante, o trabalho se resumiria a processar a informação e chegar a uma teoria. Da mesma forma que uma investigação de assassinato, pensou Brennan, com ironia. Se qualquer outra descoberta fosse feita, só serviria para reiterar o que já havia sido encontrado e concluído._

'_Está na hora de eu me retirar.'_

_**Flashback off**_

-Brennan! – quando Angela finalmente achou a voz, a usou com força total – O que acon... como você faz... eu não acredito! Simplesmente não acredito!

-Não entendo por que você está assim, Angela. – disse Brennan, franzindo a testa.

-Acho que ela está surpresa com a criança, Dra. Brennan. – disse Cam, um sorriso de quem ainda estava habituada a lidar com gênios não-sociáveis.

-Ah, entendo. Me desculpe por não ter contado antes, Angela, mas eu me afastei nos últimos meses da escavação, e no lugar que estava havia pouca conexão com o mundo exterior.

-Brenn, quem é o pai?

-Preciso pegar minhas malas, se importa de segurá-lo um pouco?

Antes que Angela pudesse responder, ela se aproximou, colocando a criança adormecida com muito cuidado nos braços da amiga. Hodgins observou a esposa por alguns segundos, um sorriso bobo no rosto, então foi ajudar Brennan a pegar as malas.

Cam se aproximou de Angela e as duas trocaram elogios sobre quão bonitinho era o bebê e quão inacreditavelmente sem noção era a amiga.

-Então, você acha que a despedida rápida deles no ano passado escondia algo mais? – perguntou Angela, baixinho, segurando uma das mãos do bebê adormecido.

-Se escondia ela não contou para ele.

-De quem mais seria, Cam? Olha pra essa criança, impossível que tenha menos que três meses. Faz um ano que ela foi, é só fazer as contas.

-Pode ser de alguém que ela conheceu assim que chegou à Indonésia.

-Não seria impossível que ela conhecesse alguém logo que chegasse. Mas seria impossível que tivesse um filho com ele. Ela só seria descuidada se fosse ... acho que você entendeu o ponto.

As duas pararam de falar, pois Brennan e Hodgins haviam voltado.

-Ainda não acredito que você não contou isso para a gente, Brenn. – disse Angela, devolvendo o bebê à amiga – Como é o nome dele?

-Nicholas. – disse ela, um olhar carinhoso para o filho.

_**Flashback on**_

_Brennan se lembrava bem daquele dia. O dia 63, faltando 302 para voltar. _

_Fazia três meses que estava ali, por isso achou estranho o fato de começar a passar mal. Já havia se habituado ao clima tropical e à comida diferente. Mas à medida que os dias passavam, ficava pior. Tonturas no campo de escavação, enjôos logo que se levantava._

_E então, no dia 63, ela percebeu. Estava deitada na cama, ouvindo o rugir suave das ondas. Faltava ainda uma hora para que tivesse que levantar e começar sua rotina diária, mas ela não tinha sono. Pensava nos acontecimentos da última semana, da nova área que estavam escavando e parecia cada vez mais interessante à medida que avançavam. Pensava em Daisy, e na conversa com a menina, a conversa que a incomodara._

_-Eu sinto falta do Lance, Dra. Brennan. Não achei que ia ser dessa forma, acho que não tinha dado tanta importância para isso quando estava com ele porque achei que ficar longe por um ano ia ser mais fácil._

_Ela tagarelava, como sempre, até perceber que falara demais e se desculpar. Mas Brennan não respondera. Ainda estava pensado no que ela falara. Ainda estava pensando em como o que ela falara se aplicava tão bem a si própria. E pensar na falta que sentia de Booth, nesse sentimento que estava sempre ali, inconscientemente, e a fazia sentir uma dor no peito quando vinha à consciência, pensar nisso a lembrava da última vez que o vira. Da noite que tiveram juntos._

_Ela parou de brincar com as mechas soltas do cabelo, momentaneamente surpresa. A última noite que passaram juntos. Dois meses antes._

_Ela fechou os olhos com força, não acreditando que aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Ela nunca havia sido descuidada antes. Mas também, nunca havia dormido com Seeley Booth antes._

_**Flashback off**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 3 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** Como vocês foram muito legais e deixaram reviews ótimas, resolvi dar de presente mais um capítulo. Obrigada a cada um que parou um minutinho pra fazer uma ficwriter feliz. Agora, respondendo algumas perguntas...  
**MLSP** e **Carolzinha:** flashback da noite dos dois... pretendo mencionar o assunto sim, mas mais para frente. **  
Carla:** não, ele não sabe. E minha maior diversão foi imaginar a reação dele... (ai, isso soou malvado?)  
Viu, pessoas? Eu não demoro pra postar continuação... não precisa me ameaçar com bazucas...

* * *

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?__*_

_

* * *

_

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**_  
_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Brennan empurrou a porta de seu apartamento cuidadosamente, mirando o espaço conhecido com alívio. Era bom voltar.

-Obrigada, Angela. – disse ela, pegando o bebê conforto dos braços da amiga.

Hodgins entrou, deixando as malas no chão.

-Eu imagino que vocês vão querer conversar a respeito de tudo que aconteceu, mas estou realmente cansada e preciso alimentar o Nicholas.

-Claro, Brenn. – disse Angela, dando um abraço apertado na amiga – Mas nós vamos conversar, está me ouvindo? Você infringiu umas trinta leis da amizade comigo.

Brennan franziu o cenho.

-Não sabia que isso existia.

-Ela está brincando, Dra. B. Nos vemos outro dia. – respondeu Hodgins, dando um sorriso antes de sair.

Brennan tratou de se colocar em movimento. Levou as malas até o quarto, abriu as janelas, religou a geladeira. Ela havia deixado as chaves do apartamento com seu pai, assim ele poderia vir e abri-lo de vez em quando. Tudo estava limpo e organizado, da forma como ela havia deixado. Estava terminando de empurrar as cortinas do quarto de hóspedes quando ouviu um burburinho conhecido vir da sala.

Ela caminhou até lá e olhou para o bebê conforto sobre o sofá. Nicholas estava acordado, seus grandes olhos castanhos se fixando nela no mesmo momento que ela entrou na sala. Ele estava fazendo as reclamações que precediam um choro, e Brennan se aproximou para pegá-lo antes que isso acontecesse. Normalmente estaria na hora dele dormir, só acordava para mamar mais tarde. Mas a viagem havia bagunçado todos os horários, e demoraria alguns dias para ela restabelecer a rotina.

Ela o pegou no colo, mirando suas expressões suaves.

-Você está com fome? Sim, está com fome? Eu sei que está.

Ela havia adquirido o hábito de falar com ele simplesmente porque ele gostava. Seus olhinhos ficavam fixos nela com extrema atenção, a mãozinha na boca de um jeito inocente e fofo.

Mas naquele dia, mirar os olhos castanhos dele a lembrou de outra coisa.

Era isso. O dia nº 365.

_**Flashback on**_

_Ela estava sentada no chão de madeira da cabana, apreciando o ruído das marolas. Havia passado algum tempo em Ambon, o mais perto que tinham de uma capital ali, mas resolveu se retirar para um lugar menos evoluído. Havia encontrado aquela cabana, alugada por Fariza, uma senhora que vivia com os netos em uma cabana próxima. Brennan decidiu que era o local ideal._

_Ela disse que queria uma pausa, e aquilo era uma pausa radical. Ela nunca havia ficado assim, sem fazer completamente nada. Desde que seus pais a deixaram, ela se esforçou em tudo que fez, sempre mantendo a mente ocupada. Terminou o colégio, entrou para a faculdade, fez um mestrado e então outro, mergulhou no trabalho. Parar completamente daquela forma ela nunca havia parado._

_Era uma sensação nova. A única coisa com a qual ela tinha que se preocupar era onde ia sentar para escrever seu livro e o que iria comer de almoço ou jantar._

_Ela baixou os olhos para a barriga proeminente. Era o dia 208, faltando 157 dias. Ela devia ter contado para Booth? Brennan queria aquele tempo sozinha. Precisava. Só agora muitas coisas estavam fazendo sentido em sua cabeça. E era difícil conseguir se comunicar do lugar em que estava, teria que ir até Ambon para ligar para ele. E então ele teria uma síncope, nadaria até a ilha e a arrastaria de volta para os Estados Unidos. Não. Ela ia usar o prazo para repensar sua vida. _

_**Flashback off**_

O menino levantou a mão, fazendo beicinho, não entendo por que ela estava parada a pensar.

-Está bem, você está com fome.

Ela se sentou no sofá, abrindo os botões da camisa que usava. Ultimamente havia adaptado seu vestuário para que fosse o mais fácil possível de se libertar para amamentá-lo. Nicholas podia ser bem impaciente às vezes, ainda mais se tratando de comida, e ela desconfiava que aquele traço de personalidade não havia sido herdado dela.

Ele estava quase adormecido, o bico do seio ainda na boca, quando ela ouviu alguém bater à porta. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Sabia que de todas as vezes que batiam à sua porta, 80% delas era _ele_ quem batia. Mas não podia ser ele agora. Não era o combinado.

Ela fechou a blusa cuidadosamente, enrolando o bebê em uma manta leve. As batidas se tornaram mais fortes e então uma voz acompanhou o ruído.

-Tempe, eu sei que você está em casa!

Ela não se apressou com o chamado. Colocou o filho no bebê conforto com todo cuidado, e caminhou até a porta.

* * *

*_Música: Seasons of Love, da peça musical Rent  
Tradução: 525,600 minutos, 525,000 momentos tão caros.  
525,600 minutos – como você mede, mede um ano?*_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 4 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** Tá, o final do cap anterior fou um pouco malvado mesmo. E o Booth... logo, logo. Me passaram várias ideias diferentes de como ele poderia descobrir, até eu optar por uma. Obrigada pelos comentários, inclusive alguns enormes! ^^

* * *

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?*_

_

* * *

_

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Flashback on**__  
__-Dra. Brennan! Ouvi que você indicou outra pessoa para chefiar as escavações, por quê?_

_-É um assunto pessoal. – disse ela, fechando melhor o casaco leve que usava – O Dr. Thompsom é muito competente. Não tanto quanto eu, mas tenho certeza que fará um ótimo serviço._

_-Você vai voltar para Washington?_

_-Não, pretendo ir a outro lugar. _

_-Que pena, ia pedir para você entregar algo a Lance. Estive pensando em voltar mais cedo, mas quero tanto acompanhar essa escavação até o fim. Isso é o que você faria, não é? – perguntou ela, com expectativa._

_-Não sou a pessoa ideal para responder a isso, – respondeu Brennan, saindo._

**_Flashback off_**

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Também é bom te ver, filha. – disse Max, dando um abraço esmagador de costelas em Brennan – Um ano fora e é assim que me recebe?

-Você ficou quinze anos sumido e quando voltou se disfarçou de padre! Nem me contou que era você!

Max suspirou, erguendo as mãos em rendição. Ela o deixou entrar, fechando a porta.

-Só não esperava vê-lo aqui. Não faz muito tempo que cheguei.

-A culpa é sua por não mandar notícias por tanto tempo. Estava pensando que você ia ficar por mais tempo lá.

Ela baixou os olhos. Se não fosse por seu menino, por Booth, teria ficado mais tempo.

-Eu vi as notícias no jornal, Tempe. Foi incrível o que sua equipe descobriu. Só não entendi por que o chefe da equipe mudou depois de alguns meses.

-Eu pedi pela substituição. – confessou ela. Sabia que, agora que voltara, teria que dar a notícia para todos. Só não achava justo que tivesse que dar para seu pai antes de dar para Booth. Bom, Angela, Hodgins e Cam invariavelmente já sabiam.

-Eu achei que não seria sensato continuar nas escavações com um bebê a caminho.

-Um bebê? – ele a mirou, surpreso por alguns segundos, então desceu os olhos para o ventre da filha. – Você está grávida?

-Estive.

Ele a encarou sem entender e Brennan foi até a sala, esperando que ele o seguisse. O bebê conforto de Nicholas estava na poltrona virada para a parede, por isso não era possível ver do hall.

-Tempe, o que está tentando me dizer? – disse Max, seguindo a filha sem deixar de olhá-la de forma preocupada – Você não iria...

Ela parou, mirando o sofá e esperando a reação dele. Ele se calou momentaneamente. Sua expressão era difícil de ler, as sobrancelhas juntas, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

-Tempe, eu não... – disse ele depois de um tempo, olhando do bebê para a filha - Você teve um bebê lá? Sozinha?

-Por que o espanto? Sei muito bem como me cuidar.

-Esse tipo de coisa a gente conta, filha... – disse ele, como se ensinasse algo óbvio a uma criança - A gente compartilha... meu Deus, eu tenho um neto!

-Você tem duas netas.

-Não é a mesma coisa, Tempe. – ele a mirou, e ela pôde notar um brilho em seus olhos, como se ele estivesse a ponto de chorar – Eu amo a Haley e a Emma, elas são minhas netas. Mas acompanhar um desde o início... e um filho seu, Tempe.

Ele se sentou no sofá delicadamente, pegando a mãozinha entre as suas. Agora que estava alimentado, o menino dormiria pelas próximas horas. O que a lembrava de uma coisa.

-Você pode olhar o Nicholas para mim um pouco? Tenho um compromisso.

Um compromisso pelo qual ela havia esperado um ano. A princípio pensara em levar o bebê junto, afinal, Booth teria que conhecê-lo. Mas havia visto que a reação à notícia era menos gritante se apresentada aos poucos. E já que Max estava ali...

-Esse é o nome dele, hã? Nicholas Brennan.

-Na verdade o nome inteiro não está totalmente decidido... eu tenho que acertar os papéis com a embaixada, mas pensei em deixar Brennan como nome do meio.

-Você ainda não falou com ele, não é?

-Com quem? – perguntou ela inocentemente, vestindo seu casaco.

-Booth. Com quem mais seria?

-Eu preciso sair. Tem algum problema você olhar ele um pouquinho? Eu ligaria para a Angela, mas ela acabou de sair daqui...

Max sorriu serenamente.

-Não, Tempe. Nenhum.

-Tem fraldas limpas naquela sacola. Você ainda se lembra como trocar uma fralda, não é? E ele não deve acordar pelas próximas quatro horas, mas se acordar, tem uma mamadeira reserva de leite que eu deixo preparada, está na geladeira. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, é só me ligar que eu venho. São só cinco minutos daqui até lá, então eu venho rápido.

-Tempe, pode ir.

Ela mirou o pai, tentando se lembrar de mais alguma recomendação de última hora. Não estava costumada a se separar de Nicholas, quando realmente precisava fazê-lo na Indonésia, Fariza olhava por ele, mas ela nunca ficava longe mais que uma hora.

Ela se aproximou da cadeirinha, se inclinando e acariciando a bochecha do bebê. Então se levantou, repetindo para o pai que qualquer coisa era só ligar.

_**Flashback on**_

_Sentada na tranqüilidade do chalé Brennan refletia sobre sua vida. Ela havia falado para Booth que estava cansada daquilo tudo. Assassinatos, investigações, arriscar a vida. Um dos fatos que a levara a perceber aquilo era que estava constantemente preocupada. Se seu celular tocava à noite, ela imaginava que poderiam ser notícias ruins. Ela pensava no parceiro a todo instante, onde ele havia ido, o que estava fazendo. E se não recebia notícias por algum tempo, começava a se preocupar._

_Ela não estava mais em Washington. Ela não investigava mais assassinatos. Ela não precisava mais se preocupar se alguma das pessoas que ajudara a prender iria querer vingança._

_Mas ela ainda se preocupava._

_E naquele momento ela percebeu que nunca deixaria de se preocupar com ele._

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

_*Música: Seasons of Love, da peça musical Rent  
Tradução: Em auroras, em pores-de-sol, em meias-noites, em xícaras de café.  
Em polegadas, em milhas, em risadas, em discussões.  
Em 525,600 minutos - como você mede um ano na vida?_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 5 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** Nota de orientação: O primeiro flashback se passa no episódio 5x22, entre a cena em que Booth e Brennan discutem com Caroline e a cena que Cam encontra Brennan examinando o crânio, de manhã.

Muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Lado maternal da Brennan... sim, foi algo que gostei de explorar. O Booth descobrir... tenham paciência, vai valer a pena.  
Parte desse capítulo eu escrevi em resposta a alguns pedidos, capítulos atrás. Boa leitura ;)

* * *

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried*_

_

* * *

_**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**_  
_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_Flashback on_**

_Os sapatos de salto alto faziam os passos ressoarem no corredor vazio. De repente, o ruído parou._

_Estaria fazendo a coisa certa?_

_Era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora._

_Brennan venceu os poucos metros que faltavam até a porta do apartamento de Booth e bateu. Era pouco mais de nove horas, com certeza ele estava em casa._

_-Bones? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele já estava relaxado, com uma camiseta e uma calça de moleton, os pés descalços._

_-Quero tirar uma dúvida. _

_Ela havia passado em casa rapidamente, mas pretendia voltar para o Jeffersonian. Queria descobrir o que havia causado os cortes no crânio, para que pudessem contar a Caroline e fechar o caso. A conversa com a advogada ainda se repetia em sua cabeça, e havia um ponto que a incomodava imensamente._

_-Nós não estamos fugindo um do outro, não é?_

_-Bones, você levou a sério aquela conversa da Caroline?_

_-Estamos ou não estamos?_

_Ele suspirou._

_-Entre aí._

_-Não, eu preciso voltar para o Jeffersonian._

_-Você jantou?_

_-Não, mas..._

_-Entre, Bones._

_Ela fez o que ele pedia, entrando na sala e se virando para o parceiro enquanto ele fechava a porta._

_-Vou fazer um macarrão para nós, também não jantei ._

_-Não precisa se incomodar, eu realmente preciso analisar aquele crânio._

_-Você não vai sair daqui sem comer._

_Ela se dirigiu à banqueta da cozinha, derrotada. Talvez pudesse realmente parar para comer um pouco, uma dor de cabeça estava começando a se formar._

_-Você está fugindo de mim, Bones? – perguntou ele, enquanto começava a mexer na cozinha._

_-Não. Você está?_

_-Não._

_O silêncio se instalou, e pesou. Ela se levantou._

_-Quer que eu faça o molho? _

_-Tem uma lata na geladeira._

_Ela pegou um tomate e a lata de molho e se postou ao lado dele na bancada._

_Os dois trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, ela fazendo o molho, ele fazendo uma salada depois de colocar o macarrão para cozinhar._

_Aquilo era caseiro demais, íntimo demais, e ainda assim os dois estavam à vontade. E ao notar isso, Booth se lembrou de seu sonho, quase um ano atrás._

_-Eu estou fugindo de você. – disse ele, por fim._

_Brennan largou a colher, confusa._

_-O quê?_

_-Sim, eu estou. Não quero mais esse tipo de coisa, nós dois fingindo que somos só bons amigos e sempre seremos. Não quero fingir que não ligo pro fato de que você ser linda mexe comigo, que ouvir sua negação não me machucou lá no fundo. Quem sabe a gente precise fugir mesmo, quem sabe quando volte tudo tenha mudado? Você vai perceber que pode sim arriscar e consegue fazer isso, ou vamos seguir caminhos diferentes a partir de então, cada um o seu._

_Ela baixou os olhos, triste. Não conseguia imaginar como poderiam seguir caminhos diferentes._

_-Eu não quero que isso acabe, Booth._

_-Você sabe qual é a outra opção. Não podemos continuar como estamos para sempre, Bones. _

_Ela levantou os olhos para a expressão triste dele, para os olhos úmidos. E para os lábios, que havia provado três vezes. Iria viajar em três dias de qualquer forma, não?_

_Ela se aproximou, decidida, lhe dando um beijo repentino. Mas ele sequer pestanejou, se agarrando à oportunidade._

**_Flashback off_**

Era isso. O dia número 365. Nenhum dia faltando.

_O que é um ano?_ Eles haviam dito, quase de forma brincalhona.

Um ano era o mundo. Brennan percebeu que a resposta que dera a ele não era única resposta. O tempo que a Terra leva para dar uma volta completa em torno do sol. Uma resposta lógica e correta. Mas não dizia nada sobre o ano que ela havia passado.

Um ano que parecera uma vida inteira. Um ano que fizera toda a diferença.

Um ano em que aprendera. Seu filho lhe ensinara muito, e uma das principais lições havia sido aquela: sim, ela sabia como. Ela era capaz de se entregar a algo grande e ilógico, ela era capaz de amar sem amarras.

Ela tivera muito tempo para pensar. E muitos motivos. E agora, tudo que ela queria era contar a ele que sabia o que fazer. Contar a ele que ela queria tentar, com todas as forças. Contar a ele tudo que havia aprendido.

Ela chegou cedo, mas não precisou ir muito longe para vê-lo. O sol estava quase se pondo, lançando um bonito jogo de cores no espelho d'água e iluminando transversalmente o monumento a Washington. Booth estava sentado em um dos bancos perto do carrinho de café, os olhos baixos para a calçada. Ela se permitiu observar. Ele parecia triste? Não, provavelmente estava nervoso, como ela estava.

Depois de um ano, ela não queria esperar nem mais um minuto que fosse. Apressou os passos em direção a ele, sorrindo antes mesmo que ele a visse. Quando ele ergueu o rosto, por alguns segundos ela viu os olhos escuros, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Então o rosto dele se abriu em um lindo sorriso. Um sorriso de alegria sim, mas também um sorriso de alívio.

Ela apressou o passo e ele se levantou. Os sorrisos se refletiam um no outro. Se abraçaram apertado, fechando os olhos, relembrando a sensação de estar um nos braços do outro. O perfume masculino mexeu com seus sentidos, a lembrando de sensações marcadas em sua memória.

Ambos se soltaram, mas ela segurou a mão dele, da mesma forma que ele havia segurado a mão dela um ano antes. Ele a mirou um pouco admirado, brincou com o cabelo avermelhado, dizendo que havia adorado o novo corte.

Então ela o puxou para o banco, as mãos ainda unidas.

-Temos muito para conversar.

**_Flashback on_**

_Um filho. Ela ia ter um filho._

_Brennan deixou o teste de gravidez sobre o balcão, a respiração descompassada agora que a compreensão a atingia._

_No último ano, fora só nisso que pensara. Desde o jogo idiota de Sweets, o desejo havia se instalado em sua mente, sempre à espreita. Booth concordou em ajudar, depois ela percebeu que não era o que ele queria. Ele foi operado, ela disse a ele que havia desistido da ideia. Mas seus braços ainda doíam para segurar um bebê seu._

_Então o passado veio à tona. Booth soltou tudo que estava em sua mente, ou como ele diria, em seu coração. Ela negou. Como poderia arriscar? Se ele tivesse aceitado o bebê, os dois estariam unidos para sempre. Mas sem o comprometimento de um relacionamento._

_E agora, havia acontecido. O destino quis que, algumas noites antes da partida, ela não conseguisse se refrear. E o destino quis que ela engravidasse naquela noite._

_Ela não acreditava em destino. Mas isso fora há cinco ou seis anos atrás. Isso fora antes de Booth provar que a vida está cheia de fatos insignificantes que significam muito, que as coisas mais belas são aquelas que não têm explicação lógica alguma._

_Ela acreditava em destino. E só percebeu esse fato naquele momento._

_Ela tinha vontade de gritar de alegria. Seu melhor amigo havia lhe dado o maior dos presentes._

_Ela se sentou no sofá, pensando no que fazer. Já estava atrasada para o trabalho, mas aquilo pouco importava naquele momento. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão sobre sua vida._

_Ela poderia contar a Booth. Assim que o pensamento se formou em sua mente, ela o espantou. Fazia apenas três meses que Booth havia ido para o Afeganistão. Ele tinha um compromisso lá, e ela não gostaria de influenciar sua decisão com esse novo fato. E ela ainda não estava pronta para encará-lo. Para encarar as perguntas que invariavelmente viriam._

_E agora?_

_Ela tinha mais nove meses para achar a resposta._

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

*_Música: Seasons of Love, da peça musical Rent.  
Tradução: 525,600 minutes - como você pode medir a vida de uma mulher ou um homem?  
Em verdades que ela aprendeu,  
ou em vezes que ele chorou_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 6 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** Nada a declarar sobre esse capítulo...

**rafap**, também amo essa música. Assisti o musical sem querer, uma vez que estava passando na tv, e me apaixonei pela canção. **Carool Lautner, Mikaelly Lucas, Juliana Julia Tasca D** e **Carolzinha, **obrigada pelos comentários! Vou fazê-las felizes, não se preocupem. ;)

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Começaram falando dos assuntos mais fáceis.

-Ei, eu te vi na TV, Bones! Que coisa extraordinária o que vocês descobriram lá, hã?

-Foi uma experiência incrível. Não me arrependo de ter ido, Booth. Com esses novos achados, levantou-se a hipótese de povos mais primitivos do que se imaginava terem migrado da África. As condições geográficas da Ilha permitiram que essa espécie se mantivesse por um longo tempo sem influências externas...

Ela continuou a falar, em sua linguagem que era praticamente grego para ele. Mas ele ouviu, a sombra de um sorriso brincando no rosto, feliz pela felicidade dela.

-E quanto ao treinamento? – perguntou ela, depois de terminar sua narrativa.

-Bones, você tinha que ver que time que formamos. Os garotos foram incríveis, mesmo com alguns muito novos eram todos dedicados. Havia um deles, o apelidamos de JK...

E então foi a vez dele de contar, com uma empolgação infantil, sobre seu trabalho e companhia. Parecia um pai orgulhoso, chamando os soldados por nomes e apelidos, falando das habilidades e feitos de cada um. Contou também dos incidentes que haviam acontecido, sobre um garoto de 23 anos que se feriu com uma granada, e da noite infernal que passaram tentando conter o sangramento em um local sem recursos. Ele não havia partilhado com ninguém aquele momento de angústia, e se sentia bem por finalmente fazê-lo.

Então chegaram a um ponto crítico.

-Por que não consegui mais falar com você nos últimos meses? Quase me deixou louco, só sosseguei quando falei com Daisy e ela me garantiu que você estava bem, mas tinha se retirado para outra cidade.

-Eu me retirei da escavação. Fiquei algum tempo em um local tranquilo, perto de um vilarejo.

-O quê? Quando a Daisy me disse que você tinha ido para outra cidade, imaginei que estava fazendo pesquisa em algum laboratório, não que... por quê?

-Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, Booth.

Ela não deu mais explicações, fazendo uma pausa. Não queria falar que havia engravidado até que contasse tudo que precisava contar sobre seus sentimentos. Não queria que a criança pesasse na opinião ou na decisão dele.

Porque mesmo sabendo que ele a amava, que ele havia deixado isso claro, que ele quisera tentar, ela tinha medo. Estava insegura, e queria ter certeza que ele não havia mudado de ideia.

**_Flashback on_**

_Brennan havia resolvido ir até a cidade de Ambon, uma vez que quanto mais adiasse a viagem, mais difícil ficaria para ir. Ela já não se preocupava com mal-estares, mas ficava cada vez mais cansativo e torturante caminhar pelas ruas, no calor perto dos 30 graus, com sua barriga de quase oito meses de gravidez._

_Logo a criança iria nascer, e ela precisava ao menos de roupas e cobertores para ele._

_Ele. Brennan nunca havia acreditado em instinto, e achava que o que Booth chamava de instinto nada mais era que um forte senso de observação e conclusão rápida. Mas seu instinto dizia que ela trazia um menino. Ela sabia que seu filho era um garoto. E pela primeira vez, ela se permitiu abrir a mente à possibilidade que talvez isso realmente existisse._

_Perto da hora do almoço, ela se sentou em um restaurante, colocando as sacolas de compras de lado. Havia um telefone público a poucos metros de onde ela estava, e ela considerou uma idéia boba._

_Seria fácil ir até o telefone e ligar para Washington. Sabia o número da sala de Cam de cor, seria fácil ligar para a antiga chefe e conseguir o telefone da base no Afeganistão, onde Booth estava. Cam saberia, com certeza. E ela não precisaria dar explicação alguma para Cam, nunca dava. Seria fácil ligar para Booth. Era só apertar os botões. _

_Talvez ele não estivesse na base, e voltasse depois. Talvez ela não conseguisse falar com ele imediatamente. Mas, ao saber que ela o contatara, ele não sossegaria até falar com ela._

_Seria fácil._

_Sentada na cadeira de madeira e palhinha, ela continuou a mirar o telefone tão perto._

_Contar para ele não seria fácil._

**_Flashback off_**

-Booth, eu... nesses últimos meses eu tive a oportunidade de pensar. Pude pensar muito, e descobri várias coisas.

-Eu também fiz isso, Bones. –disse ele, mirando-a intensamente. Não ia falar nada, mas o medo de receber um não novamente o fez adicionar. - E antes que você continue, quero deixar claro que eu nunca quis te forçar a uma decisão. Se passei essa impressão, me desculpe.

Ela o mirou em dúvida. Definitivamente, havia algo acontecendo. De repente ela não soube como continuar. Respirou fundo.

-Teve alguém que me ensinou muita coisa... sobre relacionamentos, e entrega e amor. – disse ela sorrindo, pensando em seu garotinho.

Ela mirava as próprias mãos, por isso não viu a sombra que passou pelo olhar dele. _Eu sabia, é claro que ela ia encontrar alguém... alguém como ela, em um lugar cheio de cientistas renomados._

E de repente a pressão foi demais, e Booth a cortou. Não queria ouvi-la dizer que havia encontrado alguém e estava feliz. Não queria ouvi-la dizer que sempre seriam amigos.

-Você não precisa fazer esse discurso, Bones. Que bom que está feliz. Eu conheci alguém também. – adicionou rápido, um pouco de ressentimento na voz.

Ela levantou os olhos, assustada.

-Do que você está falando, Booth?

-Fiquei um tempo no Kuwait, e conheci uma comandante lá. Ela voltou para os Estados Unidos antes de mim, mas me ligou para que saíssemos. – Ele ainda não havia dado a resposta à mulher, e tinha certeza que ia recusar até receber aquele balde de água fria.

Brennan mirava o amigo com os olhos ardendo. Então era isso? Depois de tudo que ele havia feito e falado, ele estava com outra pessoa? Ela sentiu aquela dorzinha fina no peito, tão conhecida quando isso acontecia em sua vida, quando alguém a deixava. Mas a dorzinha nunca tinha sido tão aguda.

-Está bem então, Booth. – disse ela, finalmente retomando o controle e conseguindo não chorar. – Suponho que eu te veja essa semana, já que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, não é?

Ela se levantou rápido e saiu, sabendo que não ia suportar segurar as lágrimas por mais tempo. Ele não a impediu de ir embora. Ainda estava tentando entender. Fora ela quem falara primeiro que havia encontrado alguém. E ficava brava com ele por ter insinuado a mesma coisa?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 7 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**_  
_N/a:** Peço desculpas pela demora aqui também. Essa semana estou toda enrolada, fala sério... ¬¬'  
Lab, obrigada pelas anotações.

**Lab, Mikaelly, MMMM, Carol Lautner, Carolzinha, Marcela, Thath**: *abraça*  
Obrigada pelos reviews! Eu sei que eu não deveria, mas eu ri com os surtos. Sim, vou resolver isso. Aguardem. ;)_  
_

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**_Flashback on_**

_Brennan acendeu a luz da mesinha de cabeceira. Duas e meia da manhã. E Nicholas resolvera que era um bom horário para acordar._

_Ela caminhou para o moisés, próximo da cama. O menino agitava os braços e as pernas, o choro ritmado._

_Era a primeira noite dela com o filho. E enquanto estava parada, vendo-o chorar e chorar, sem conseguir compreender o que realmente ele queria, ela se perguntou se havia feito a coisa certa. Ela queria um filho. Mas ela não sabia como ser uma mãe. _

_Enquanto Fariza havia estado com ela durante o dia, ela se sentira segura. A senhora havia criado quatro filhos e nove netos, e tinha um extenso conhecimento. Mostrou a ela como segurá-lo, como alimentá-lo, como trocar as fraldas._

_Mas agora ela não contava com ajuda nenhuma._

_Booth saberia o que fazer, Booth era pai._

_Ela balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse espantar o pensamento. A decisão havia sido tomada. Ela iria em frente com aquilo._

_Cuidadosamente, sustentando a cabecinha e as costas da forma como Fariza lhe ensinou, Brennan pegou o pequeno Nicholas no colo. Sentou-se na cama, imaginando que deveria testar se o menino estava com fome. Quando ela ofereceu o seio, ele sugou avidamente, parando de chorar._

_A cabana voltou a ficar em silêncio, o constante ruído das ondas e o sugar do garotinho sendo os únicos ruídos._

_Ela sabia que era normal para um ser tomar os mais novos com carinho, cercá-los por um instinto protetor para a preservação da espécie. Mas enquanto estava sentada, observando o menininho mamar, ela percebeu que aquilo ia muito além deste conceito antropológico._

_Ela amava aquela criança. Sem medo, sem dúvida, sem segundos pensamentos. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele estivesse protegido e feliz. Geneticamente, ele era uma parte dela e de Booth. Uma prova viva de que as barreiras da física podem ser quebradas. Que milagres acontecem._

_Quando ele terminou de mamar, e ela o apoiou contra o ombro para fazê-lo arrotar, teve a certeza que, mesmo não sendo hábil, mesmo nunca tendo feito aquilo antes, ela ia se esforçar ao máximo. Seria uma mãe para seu garotinho, e teria orgulho disso._

**_Flashback off_**

Brennan caminhou até o Museu de Arte Natural. Se fosse para casa, seu pai estaria lá, e a última coisa que queria era ter que explicar o que acontecera. Ela se sentou nas escadas do museu, próxima às colunas, onde as pessoas que entravam e saíam mal podiam vê-la. E sentada ali, ela chorou.

Teria que contar a Booth sobre Nicholas. Seria impossível que ele não descobrisse. Mas ela não sabia como levaria as coisas dali em diante. Conseguiria trabalhar lado a lado com ele, como se tudo ainda fosse como era antes? Ela não tinha certeza. _Quando ele pediu a você para darem uma chance, e você negou, ele continuou trabalhando ao seu lado._ Ela teve que dar ouvidos à voz em sua cabeça. Se ele havia conseguido, ela também conseguiria. E seria injusto com seu amigo se ela não fizesse o mesmo esforço. Além do mais, ela não poderia deixar de vê-lo. Nicholas era filho dele também, e ela sabia quanto o machucava não poder ver Parker sempre. Ela nunca negaria esse direito a ele com Nicholas. Queria que ele fosse parte significante da vida do menino.

Depois de uma hora sentada na escada do Museu, ela se sentiu pronta. Limpou as lágrimas, decidida sobre o que fazer. O primeiro passo era contar a Booth que ele tinha outro filho.

A semana começou e Brennan voltou ao seu dia-a-dia no Jeffersonian. Era como voltar para casa. Cam havia insistido para ela tirar mais um mês de licença, pelo menos, mas ela não quis nem ouvir. Já havia ficado parada pelo tempo mais longo que se lembrava, e pretendia trabalhar menos horas para passar mais tempo com o filho, mas não queria ficar em casa. Logo no primeiro dia, ela se sentia bem. Confortável e feliz. Aquilo era o que mais amava fazer.

-Bren, eu dei o máximo de espaço que consegui. – disse Angela, fechando a porta do escritório dela com violência. – Agora você vai me contar. Tudo.

Brennan suspirou, largando a pasta que lia. Devia isso a Angela. E sua consciência ainda estava pesada pelo fato de não ter feito um esforço maior em contar para Booth.

-Eu estou ciente que o fato de ter escondido um acontecimento de tamanha importância de vocês os magoou. – começou ela, se sentando ao lado da amiga no sofá.

-Com certeza! Querida, eu acho que você regrediu um pouco neste tempo que esteve por lá. Da última vez que nos vimos, você estava tão mais aberta e alegre... ficar tanto tempo longe de nós, no meio de tantos cientistas cibernéticos desumanizados mexeu com a sua cabecinha.

-Não eram cientistas cibe...

-Foi uma brincadeira, Bren. Então, por que não me ligou imediatamente, no instante que soube que estava grávida?

-Eu não queria voltar, Ange. Era a viagem decisiva. A viagem para que eu entendesse tudo, meu trabalho, meus relacionamentos, o rumo da minha vida. Eu não estava pronta.

-Mas você podia ter ao menos contado!

-No momento que você soubesse, Hodgins saberia. E então Cam, e então Booth, e vocês fariam de tudo pra me trazer de volta.

Angela suspirou. Como iria negar?

-Como o Booth reagiu à notícia?

-Eu não contei a ele. – disse Brennan, mirando as próprias mãos.

-Você o quê? Brennan! Quando pretende contar, quando o Booth for na sua casa e tropeçar no carrinho de bebê? Por que não contou?

-Ele está com alguém, Ange. E em certa altura da conversa, pareceu bravo, ou zangado comigo, e eu senti... não ia suportar que ele me olhasse com raiva, não tive coragem.

-Você tem que contar.

-Eu vou, Angela.

Angela mirou a amiga, balançando a cabeça de forma consternada.

-Você queria isso, não queria Bren? O bebê.

Angela não pôde deixar de notar o sorriso rápido que se formou nos lábios da amiga.

-Há algum tempo que eu queria, mas... é diferente de tudo que imaginei. É muito melhor. Passei por alguns momentos de desespero... mas tudo vale a pena quando o vejo sorrindo.

Angela sorriu, tocada. Naquele dia em que Brennan voltou ao Jeffersonian, ela havia assistido a algumas das interações dela com o bebê. Ela não poderia ser mãe melhor para o garotinho.

-Eu e Hodgins estamos tentando, sabia? Eu sempre quis filhos.

Brennan sorriu também.

-Fico tão feliz por vocês, Ange. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Ei, imagine só que bonitinho se eu tivesse uma menina. Ela e o Nicholas podiam ser amigos de brincadeiras.

-Se você tiver um menino eles também podem brincar juntos.

-Ah, mas uma menininha seria tão fofinho. Eles poderiam ser os pajens do seu casamento.

Angela riu, e Brennan rolou os olhos com a ideia absurda.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 8 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** E é agora que as coisas esquentam...

**Mikaelly, Carool Lautner, Thath e Carolzinha**: muito obrigada!  
Mikaelly, esse capítulo é em resposta ao seu pedido. ;)

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**_Flashback on_**

_Brennan caminhava pelas ruas de Ambon no final de tarde. Ela gostava do fato de Ambon ser à beira mar. Gostava do fato de poder mirar, do outro lado das águas escuras, as terras da parte principal de Molucas se estendendo de leste a oeste. Gostava das colinas atrás da cidade, da grande quantidade de casinhas e prédios baixos. Não era uma cidade charmosa, ou bem planejada, ou livre de favelas. Mas ela gostava dali._

_A cabana onde ela ficava era a mais de 50 km ao sul, quase à beira mar. E no tempo que ficara ali, ela também descobrira o quanto amava o suave rugir das ondas como ruído de fundo._

_Ela se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se Booth gostaria daquele lugar._

_-Com licença. – ela parou de andar, se assustando com o homem logo ao seu lado. Ele falava inglês._

_-A senhora parece ser estrangeira, fala inglês?_

_Ela concordou com um meneio._

_-Sabe onde posso trocar moeda?_

_Brennan lhe passou as instruções de como chegar até a casa de câmbio._

_-Muito obrigado. A propósito, meu nome é George, sou do Texas. De onde você é?_

_-Da Virgínia. – respondeu Brennan, propositalmente não dizendo seu nome._

_-Sabia que era americana, reconheço um em qualquer lugar do mundo. Está de férias?_

_-Não. Mas não é da sua conta._

_-Me desculpe minha falta de tato. Não quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu pago, assim que trocar meu dinheiro._

_-O que lhe faz pensar que eu aceitaria? _

_-E por que não aceitaria?_

_-Posso muito bem ser comprometida. _

_-Que homem em sã consciência deixaria uma mulher tão linda andando sozinha? É óbvio que você não é comprometida._

_Brennan sentiu raiva do estranho e seu sorriso brilhante, como se ele tivesse certeza que a conquistaria. Viu que ele desceu o olhar para a mão dela, talvez procurando um anel. Tudo que o cara queria era uma aventura rápida, uma noite quente. Ele era bonito ao seu jeito, magro e muito alto. Talvez em outros tempos ela tivesse aceitado aquela aventura. Mas não naquele dia._

_-Pois eu sou comprometida, e me senti insultada com sua falta de tato._

_A máscara de educação dele finalmente caiu._

_-E onde está esse idiota então que não está aqui com você? Devia tomar mais cuidado ao andar por essas ruas, você não está em Washington ou Baltimore._

_-Vou me lembrar da próxima vez que alguém como você me abordar. – disse Brennan se afastando, decidida._

**_Flashback off_**

A semana avançou e Brennan não falou com Booth. Disse a si mesma que era um assunto delicado para tratar por telefone, e esperaria ele aparecer ali. Mas até sexta-feira ele não apareceu.

-Ange, pode avisar a Cam que eu vou sair mais cedo para o almoço? – perguntou Brennan, passando com um bebê que não parecia ser tão pequeno, tamanha era a força do choro. – Vou levar ele para casa.

Ange concordou com um meneio e uma palavra de incentivo, e voltou a atenção para a foto que analisava na tela do computador. Não se passaram mais do que dez minutos quando ela levantou os olhos e viu o Agente do FBI, que andava sumido, entrando no laboratório.

Booth entrou pelas portas de vidro do Jeffersonian com uma sensação de dejá vu. O reencontro com Brennan no fim de semana havia acabado com ele. Tinha esperanças que ela ia voltar percebendo que estava apaixonada também, e poderiam começar daí. Várias vezes naquele ano ele havia acordado de sonhos envolvendo a noite que tiveram juntos, e sempre se perguntava quando a teria nos braços novamente. _Quando, não se._

Mas depois que ela contou que tinha alguém, ele ficou com raiva. Ele passara o ano pensando em reencontrá-la, e ela andara se divertindo com outro cara? Na mesma noite ligou para a Comandante Adams marcando um encontro. E o encontro de terça à noite havia sido um fracasso. Depois de um ano, ele não estava pronto para começar um relacionamento com outra pessoa. E ele sentiu mais raiva por isso.

Booth decidiu que precisava falar com ela, precisava entender o que havia acontecido. Quão sério era o relacionamento, se ainda havia alguma ponta de esperança. E naquela sexta-feira ele tomou a coragem necessária.

-A Bren não está, Booth. – ele se virou, vendo Angela entrar no escritório. – E é tão bom rever você!

Ela o abraçou sem cerimônia.

-Estou vendo o que o tempo no exército fez aos seus músculos... – disse ela enquanto se afastava, rindo.

Ele preferiu ignorar o comentário.

-Onde ela foi?

-Saiu com o Nicholas.

-Esse é o nome dele, então? – perguntou ele, a irritação evidente em sua voz.

-Nome de quem? – perguntou Angela, estranhando.

-Ah, o cara com quem ela está saindo. Ela não contou muita coisa, mas deu pra adivinhar.

Angela ergueu as sobrancelhas, compreendendo.

-Vocês não se falaram depois de sábado? - perguntou ela.

-Não, eu fiquei um pouco irritado e não entendi por que ela ficou brava. Era pra tudo dar certo, e chega esse cara... como eu queria acabar com ele!

Angela achou que era melhor não se intrometer no assunto. Adoraria ver a cara de Booth quando descobrisse a verdade, mas se Brennan não contara, ela não iria contar. Não queria se meter em um campo que era estritamente pessoal entre eles.

-Acredite, Booth. Quando você o vir, a última coisa que vai querer vai ser acabar com ele.

Ela sorriu para a expressão confusa dele e saiu da sala.

Ele estava impaciente demais para voltar mais tarde. Depois de andar pra lá e pra cá no escritório dela, resolveu subir até a área de descanso. Queria ter uma boa visão assim que ela chegasse, caso ela voltasse com o tal do Nicholas.

Uma hora se passou, mas ele não desistiu de esperar. Quando o estômago já se revirava de fome, ele ouviu a voz de Angela.

-Bren, o Booth passou aqui atrás de você.

-Ótimo, saio um pouco e ele resolve aparecer. – ela suspirou. Pretendia passar pelo edifício Edgar Hoover naquele dia, mas mal tivera tempo de almoçar, quanto mais desviar seu caminho até lá - Terminou a reconstituição, Ange?

-Terminei, está na sua mesa.

Booth se levantou do sofá, mirando cuidadosamente o laboratório lá embaixo. Queria ver, mas não queria que o vissem. De onde estava não conseguia ter uma visão boa da entrada, por isso ficou parado, esperando elas avançarem mais. Talvez o tal do Nicholas já tivesse ido embora afinal.

-O Nicholas está melhor?

Ele apurou os ouvidos.

-Está. Levei ele para casa, acho que estava cansado. Depois que dormiu ficou mais calmo.

Ele estava tentando assimilar aquilo. O cara estava no apartamento dela?

-Ange, preciso terminar uma análise, você poderia...

-É claro!

Elas começaram a andar pelo laboratório, e Booth esticou o pescoço para vê-las. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um bebê no colo de Angela. Seria dela?

-Já procurou por berçários?

-Passei o domingo olhando as várias opções, esse fim de semana vou terminar de analisar e me decidir por um. Meu pai se ofereceu para cuidar dele, mas mesmo o Nicholas sendo tranquilo não acho que seria bom deixá-lo...

-Um bebê!

Angela, Brennan e mais alguns funcionários que trabalhavam na plataforma se viraram para ver quem gritara daquela forma. Não demorou para localizarem Booth no mezanino.

-E você não me contou! – gritou ele, olhando para Brennan.

-Eu ia. – gritou ela de volta, recuperada do momentâneo choque – Mas você estava tão feliz com sua Comandante e assumiu tão rápido que eu estava com algu...

-Pessoal! – gritou Cam, mais alto – Vocês podem por favor gritar sobre seus problemas pessoais em um lugar que não esteja cheio de pessoas tentando trabalhar?

Os dois olharam para Cam e então se entreolharam. Brennan tirou a luva de látex, jogando-a com raiva no lixo, e caminhou até a escada do mezanino. Booth começou a descer, e os dois se encontraram no meio dela.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 9 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:**Viram só? Postei super rápido a continuação. :) Lab, muito obrigada pela revisão e comentários.

**Leila**, fiquei muito feliz com se comentário! Obrigada! **Mikaelly, **que bom que se divertiu.** duda, **obrigada pelo comentário!** Taah-s2, **eu sou muito do adepta dos finais felizes, mas esses dois tem que passar umas coisas a limpo antes.** rafap**, sem problemas! Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Parados no meio da escada que subia para o mezanino, Booth e Brennan se miraram, a raiva ainda à flor da pele.

-Um bebê, Bones! Você tinha que ter me contado!

-Está assumindo que é seu?

-E não é?

-E se não fosse?

-Mas é, não é? Era dele que você estava falando!

-E por que você achou que eu estaria com alguém? Só por que você havia me esquecido e estava com outra?

-Eu não...! Bones, eu só falei aquilo por que estava com raiva! Queria estar no mesmo patamar que você!

-Nós estamos no mesmo patamar! – disse ela, olhando para a escada, confusa – E você inventou a mulher, então?

-Eu não inventei! Mas não deu certo, de qualquer forma!

-Bren...

Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que é?

Angela se encolheu um pouco.

-Desculpe ter que atrapalhar essa conversa racional e civilizada. Mas não consigo fazer ele parar de chorar de jeito nenhum.

Só então os dois notaram a criança no colo dela, e o escândalo que estava fazendo. O rosto do bebê estava vermelho do esforço do choro.

Booth olhou para o garotinho chorando, a raiva se esvaindo de forma repentina. Ele viu Brennan descer o lance de escadas mais rápido do que seria seguro, e logo estava ao lado de Angela.

-Isso não é choro de fome, nem de fralda molhada. – disse ela, pegando o bebê no colo. - É choro de dor.

Booth havia descido os dois últimos degraus, mas não falara nada. Eram informações demais para assimilar em menos de meia hora. Brennan começou a caminhar até o escritório, e ele a mirou, maravilhado com a naturalidade com que ela carregava o bebê. Parecia tão certo e natural.

Um bebê. Brennan tinha um bebê. O bebê era seu. Ele tinha outro filho. Com Brennan!

Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, confuso. Angela pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

-Eu falei, não falei?

Ele a olhou, mas não teve vontade de responder. De repente, dentre tantos sentimentos misturados, um se sobressaiu. Por que Brennan não contara a ele? Seria o filho realmente dele? Assim que começou a seguir pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia tomado, ouviu Angela falar.

-Vá com calma, G-man. Não vá fazer besteira.

Ele se virou, indignado.

-Eu, fazer besteira Angela? A Bones teve um filho meu e não contou!

-Você conhece a peça melhor que eu, Booth. Só não a assuste.

Ele parou na porta do escritório. Brennan tentava guardar fraldas secas e mamadeiras vazias dentro de uma bolsa, usando apenas uma das mãos, uma vez que a outra sustentava o peso da criança.

Ele entrou sem falar nada, se dirigindo até ela. Guardou os objetos que ela tentava enfiar de qualquer forma, fechando a bolsa logo em seguida. Ela o mirou, um olhar apreensivo.

-Vou para casa. – disse ela depois de um tempo. – Desde cedo que ele está assim.

Ele devolveu o olhar.

-Cólicas?

Ela concordou com um meneio. Não perguntou como ele poderia saber, e ele também não esclareceu.

O ar na sala estava denso e pesado. Brennan finalmente moveu-se, pendurando a bolsa de fraldas em um dos ombros.

-Eu levo você para casa. – disse Booth de repente.

-Não precisa. A cadeirinha está no meu carro, de qualquer forma.

-Eu levo seu carro, depois pego um táxi.

Ela parou na porta, olhando para ele. Não fazia sentido ele levá-la para casa no carro dela para depois voltar de táxi. Mas ela entendeu a intenção dele. Não poderiam adiar mais aquela conversa.

Brennan finalmente concordou, com um meneio, e estava para se virar quando ele a impediu, se aproximando dos dois e deixando um beijo na bochecha do menino. Ela se sentiu uma idiota ao ficar esperando por um beijo também. Ele podia parecer ter aceitado bem a história, mas ela sabia que muitas perguntas ainda precisavam ser respondidas antes que os dois voltassem a ficar completamente bem. E a primeira delas seria por que ela não falou antes. _Por quê? _

**_Flashback on_**

_Brennan estava sentada no chão da varanda do chalé, o laptop à sua frente. Estava terminando mais um capítulo do novo livro que começara. Não havia falado com seu editor a respeito disso, não pensava em publicá-lo realmente. A história nada tinha a ver com o que normalmente publicava, mas ela sentiu a necessidade de escrevê-la._

_Uma garotinha miúda e com grandes olhos negros estava sentada ao seu lado. Marrniyati era neta de Fariza, e adorava observar tudo que Brennan fazia com curiosidade. Brennan não se importava com a companhia. Marniyati era muito esperta e educada, e ela estava aprendendo muito do dialeto local com a menina. _

_Brennan fez uma pausa, se recostando à parede e perguntando se Marniyati estava com fome. Ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga, um hábito que já era quase inconsciente. Então sentiu algo._

_-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Marniyati, preocupada._

_Brennan respirou fundo. Aquilo decididamente era uma contração. Não era?_

_-Você pode chamar sua avó? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos da barriga – Acho que o bebê vai nascer. _

_A garota soltou um gritinho agudo, Brennan não soube dizer se era de alegria ou de medo, e saiu correndo atrás da avó._

_Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes. Era isso. Seu filho ia nascer. Ela não estava assustada._

_Ia dar tudo certo._

_20 horas depois, às 10 horas e 45 minutos da noite, Nicholas Booth veio ao mundo. Era grande para um recém-nascido, e tinha um cabelo ralo e escuro._

_Brennan ainda não havia decidido como seria o sobrenome da criança. Mas queria que ele tivesse o sobrenome do pai. Queria que ele fosse o mais parecido possível com o pai, que tivesse o coração aberto, que se arriscasse, que amasse. Não queria que ele sofresse como ela sofreu._

_Quando Brennan o segurou pela primeira vez, perdeu o chão. O garotinho era perfeito. Lindo. Estava vermelho e enrugado, mas era a coisa mais linda que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida. E naquele momento, por alguns ínfimos segundos, ela desejou que Booth estivesse ali._

**_Flashback off_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly**-**chan**  
Beta:** Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** 6 temporada**  
Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 10 - ?**  
Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a:** Missão do capítulo: passar as coisas a limpo.

** Mikaelly, Taah-s2, Carol, Thath, Luma**, obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**_Flashback on_**

_Fariza entrou na cabana da Doutora, como costumava chamá-la, ouvindo o choro desesperado do pequeno. Quando chegou à sala se espantou em ver não só Nicholas, mas também Brennan com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_-Ele está chorando assim há mais de meia hora, não sei mais o que fazer. _

_Fariza pegou o menino em seus braços, balançando-o levemente. O choro não dava trégua por um segundo sequer. Brennan limpou o rosto com as mãos, mas ainda sentia os olhos úmidos. Nunca havia estado tão desesperada. _

_Fariza deitou o garotinho no sofá, e depois de um tempo murmurou:_

_-Acho que encontrei o problema._

_Brennan se aproximou para ver o que ela fazia. Estava abrindo o fecho da camiseta, perto do pescoço, onde ele havia prendido um pouco da pele do menino._

_Fariza o pegou no colo, e em alguns minutos ele estava calmo, quase dormindo. Ela o deitou no moisés delicadamente, balançando o móbile, e Nicholas ficou quietinho._

_-Esse tipo de coisa acontece, Doutora. _

_-Eu sou uma péssima mãe. – respondeu Brennan, as lágrimas escorrendo – Como pude pensar que conseguiria?_

_-Olhe para o menino. Com dois meses, e saudável e feliz._

_Brennan olhou para o bebê quase adormecido. Dois meses. Isso significava que voltariam em um mês. E agora que o prazo estava se encerrando, ela se perguntava se Booth iria entender a situação. Ela esperava que sim._

**_Flashback off_**

Os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer durante a viagem. Chegando ao apartamento, Booth abriu a porta e Brennan entrou com Nicholas no colo, em um acordo silencioso. A criança havia se acalmado na viagem de carro, e já quase dormia. Ela foi até o quarto, colocá-lo no berço, e Booth se sentou no sofá da sala.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto. Ter um filho com ela era um de seus maiores sonhos, e não podia negar que estava extremamente feliz. Mas já havia tido uma experiência com paternidade sem companheirismo, e não queria nem imaginar ter que passar por isso novamente. Brennan era cabeça-dura, quando quisera um filho antes deixara claro que ele não precisava participar. Teria sua opinião se mantido?

Ele duvidava que ela o impedisse de ver o menino, mas o que aconteceria se discutissem? Brigassem? Se ela resolvesse ir morar em algum buraco tropical novamente?

Ele não suportaria ficar longe de um filho, mas também não suportaria ficar longe dela.

Booth ouviu os passos dela ressoarem pela sala, e depois de alguns segundos sentiu o sofá afundar. Só então ergueu os olhos.

-Dormindo?

-Sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ao menos os ânimos já não estavam mais tão exaltados como inicialmente.

-Booth, eu deveria ter sido mais clara quando nos encontramos no sábado...

-Por que não me contou antes?

Ela ia repetir a desculpa que havia dado para Angela, mas quando levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos castanhos dele, naquele mesmo tom dos olhos de Nicholas, ela se lembrou de sua resolução. De suas reflexões, de suas decisões. E a primeira delas era se permitir sentir, e ser sincera a respeito de seus sentimentos.

-Eu tive medo.

-Medo do quê?

-Medo do que aconteceria.

-Aconteceria que nós voltaríamos para os Estados Unidos, e você teria essa criança aqui. Eu estaria presente.

-Eu não estava pronta ainda, Booth.

-E agora, está?

-Booth, você tem que entender que o tempo que eu tirei para pensar...

-Responda à minha pergunta, agora você está pronta?

-Eu tomei o tempo para realmente pensar, Booth. – insistiu ela, querendo por tudo explicar seus motivos até o fim.

-Você não _pensou_ que isso podia ser perigoso? Longe de hospitais e tecnologia médica, em uma selva tropical!

-Eu não estava vivendo no meio da selva. Havia um posto de saúde em um vilarejo perto, e uma unidade de emergência em Ambon. E a parteira que me ajudou era realmente experiente, ela fez mais de...

-Uma parteira? Você está brincando né?

-Partos normais são a forma como as crianças vêm ao mundo há milhares de anos, Booth. É comprovado que as epidurais...

-Não me venha com papo squint agora! Isso foi irresponsabilidade!

-A gravidez foi tranquila, Booth! Fiz os exames no centro médico, estava tudo bem! Mas na hora que as contrações começaram, não teria como eu viajar até Ambon!

Ele fechou os olhos para se acalmar, a cena de Brennan grávida, com dores, sozinha em uma cabana o assombrando.

-Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim. – disse ele, baixo, uma mão sobre os olhos.

-Sinto muito, mas o corpo é meu. Fui eu quem passou pelas mudanças, fui eu quem o carregou por nove meses!

Booth apenas a mirou. Ele já não estava mais afetado pelo calor da discussão, mas ela ainda estava na defensiva.

-Eu sou o pai, Bones. – disse ele, a voz mais baixa – Da mesma forma que resolver crimes, ter filhos é uma parceria. Eu tinha o direito de saber. Queria estar lá para você.

-Me virei bem sozinha.

-Não faça isso. Não se feche para mim, não de novo! – disse ele, agora gritando.

A discussão foi interrompida por um choro. Booth se sentiu culpado por não se lembrar da regra número um de bebês em casa, ainda mais se eles estiverem dormindo._ Não falar alto. _

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, então Brennan se afastou em direção ao corredor dos quartos. Booth se levantou, andando a esmo e descontando a raiva na bancada de madeira da cozinha. Ele apoiou as mãos nela, abaixando a cabeça e tentando se acalmar.

Depois de algum tempo o choro de Nicholas cessou. Booth pensou em ir até lá, mas logo se voltou contra isso, achando que não era uma boa ideia. Seus olhos viajaram pelos objetos da cozinha, dispostos da mesma forma que se lembrava um ano atrás. Então ele viu uma pilha de papéis perto da parede.

Ele não ia olhar. Mas sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada. Era um maço grande de papéis, divididos em dois, espalhados de forma descuidada. No topo da pilha havia um amassado. Ele se aproximou devagar, e deixou os olhos correrem pelo que estava escrito.

Era um livro, mas ele nunca havia lido aquela história. O topo da página amassada narrava uma personagem que ele não conhecia, Joy, discutindo a hipótese de escrever ou não uma carta. Da metade para baixo da página, a formatação do texto mudava, demonstrando que se referia à carta da personagem. A primeira frase fez o coração dele parar na garganta, e de repente ele não podia parar de ler.

_Você disse que eu não sabia jogar o seu jogo, e quão certo você estava. Eu não sei jogar jogos. Não sei nada sobre as regras, os jogadores, a diversão. Eu não sei ser como você.__  
__Se perfeição existisse, você seria sua imagem. E o que sou eu, além de alguém imperfeita e quebrada? O mundo não é justo, disse você certa vez. Então não vamos fechar os olhos e fingir que ele é. Não vamos viver uma fantasia imaginando que vai dar certo. Vamos terminar isso aqui.__  
__Eu decidi isso. Eu sei disso. Então por que não posso pôr isso em prática?__  
_

Booth viu a parceira naquelas frases. Seu medo de perder as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, que ocasionava também seu medo de se envolver. Sua teimosia em falar que ela não conseguiria ir em frente, que ela não tinha o coração aberto que ele tinha. Tanta besteira. Ele sabia que ela podia amar. O olhar preocupado que ela lhe dava às vezes provava isso, e se não fosse prova o suficiente, só o que ele presenciara na última hora valeria. O olhar carinhoso que Brennan dava ao bebê era algo genuíno, maternal e altruísta. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era convencê-la disso.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro**  
Autor: **Poly**  
Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 11 - ?**  
****Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a**:_Mikaelly_ e _desch . lover_, obrigada pelos reviews! Esse capítulo é pra vocês, acho que estavam esperando por isso. ^^  
Agradecimentos especiais à minha super-beta

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**_Flashback on_**

_Eram três e meia da manhã. Ela estava com sono, se sentia fraca e desanimada. Precisava de um banho. Precisava de uma noite de sono. Fechou os olhos com força, mas sabia que isso não ia afastar a realidade. Não iria diminuir o ruído agudo que ouvia._

_Ela finalmente se levantou, dando os três passos que a separavam do moisés. Nicholas não chorava, berrava. E mesmo na situação desesperadora que estava, ela não pôde fazer nada além de mirá-lo com carinho. Ele tinha o hábito de acordar ao menos três vezes durante a noite, mas ultimamente as madrugadas andavam piores, com a rodada de cólicas. Tudo que ela queria era poder tirar aquela dor do menino, mesmo que tivesse que tomar para si. _

_Sabia que as cólicas eram causadas pela imaturidade do sistema digestivo do bebê, e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. No máximo, usar de calor para ajudar a liberar os gases que as provocavam. Ela o virou de barriga para baixo, da forma que havia visto Fariza fazer, de modo que o calor do braço ficasse junto da barriguinha dele. E baixinho, ela murmurou palavras de conforto. Antes que se desse conta, estava cantarolando uma canção. E ao forçar a mente para lembrar de onde a conhecia, tomou consciência de que era uma canção que sua mãe costumava cantar para ela quando pequena, para fazê-la dormir depois de um pesadelo. Ela sorriu._

_Faltava uma semana para voltar. E se fosse refletir, a pessoa que chegara à Indonésia e a pessoa que ia embora eram duas distintas. Ela sabia como ser uma mãe. Ela tinha um coração aberto o suficiente para acolher aqueles sentimentos irracionais que tantas vezes afirmara não passarem de simples reações químicas._

_Ela finalmente estava pronta._

**_Flashback off_**

Booth tomou uma decisão. Se virou, caminhando até o quarto.

Brennan estava sentada em sua cama, o bebê estendido ao seu lado, balançando os bracinhos. Ela mirava os olhos castanhos do filho com a testa franzida, pensativa.

-Só me responda uma coisa. – ela levantou os olhos, se sobressaltando levemente. Booth não parecia bravo, mas estava com os braços cruzados, de forma defensiva - Por que você ficou lá mesmo depois de saber da gravidez?

-Eu já expliquei. Tomei o tempo para realmente pensar.

Ele se aproximou, se agachando ao lado dela.

-Temperance, você sabe exatamente como eu me sinto. Eu disse para você, e repito se quiser. Mas eu não sei o que passa por sua cabeça. Você me magoou ao esconder de mim que tenho um filho, mas estou disposto a me esforçar e te compreender se você me explicar que não fez isso tentando me afastar, que havia uma razão mais plausível do que _'eu precisava de tempo'._

Ela ainda estava sentada na cama mirando-o, determinada. Era a hora do tudo ou nada.

-Eu não me arrependo de ter ido, e de ter tirado este tempo para pensar. O Nicholas foi... o melhor presente que eu já recebi, Booth. No tempo que passei com ele, acho que finalmente entendi o significado de amor incondicional. De milagres. Tudo que você tentou me ensinar mas eu teimosamente não ouvia. Eu tinha medo de me entregar a algo tão grande, porque tinha certeza que iria perder, que cedo ou tarde iria estragar tudo. Mas Booth, algo tão imenso e intenso... vale a pena arriscar. E eu sei... agora eu sei que consigo.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto dele. Seria possível que ouvira o que achava que ouvira?

-Desde sábado que venho tentando te contar, Booth. Estou disposta a dar aquele passo, atravessar aquela linha. Não garanto que vá dar tudo certo, ou que eu não vá estragar tudo. Mas estou disposta a tentar.

O sorriso se alargou no rosto dele. Um sorriso de orgulho. Se aproximou dela devagar, deixando os seus rostos no mesmo nível.

-Isso é um sim?

-Booth, não fui clara o suficiente? Quer que eu repita?

Ele riu, pousando uma mão em seu rosto.

-Não precisa repetir. Me mostre.

Ele se aproximou devagar, tocando seus lábios suavemente. Ela correspondeu, seguindo o ritmo ditado por ele. Carinhoso, sem pressa. Uma demonstração de tudo que sentiam, do cuidado que tinham um pelo outro. Ela subiu a mão para os cabelos escuros dele, sentindo a maciez, bagunçando-os levemente. Sempre se perguntava se Nicholas teria o mesmo tom escuro e bonito que tanto adorava.

Booth passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela e quando estava para aprofundar o beijo, os dois ouviram um ruído perto. Ele descolou os lábios dos dela com certa resistência, sorrindo, sem se afastar.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – disse, olhando para o bebê que começava a reclamar – Será que não pode dividir a mãe nem um pouquinho?

-Deixa eu pegar ele, Booth. Deve estar com fome.

-Eu também estou com fome.

Ela riu da careta infantil dele.

-Desculpe... sabe o que as leis da natureza dizem: a prole vem em primeiro lugar.

Ele ainda segurava o pescoço dela, a impedindo de se mexer. O burburinho de Nicholas se transformou em reclamação e ele viu os olhos de Brennan escurecerem de preocupação.

-Booth, não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. – ela se livrou dos braços dele, e pegou o bebezinho no colo murmurando palavras de conforto. Ele sorriu.

-Bones, você é uma ótima mãe.

Ela levantou os olhos, ainda zangada.

-O que foi isso, algum tipo de experiência comigo?

-Não, me desculpe, me perdi no momento. – disse ele, se erguendo da posição desconfortável que estava e se sentando ao lado dela na cama. – Mas olha só, nosso garotinho está ótimo, devia ser só manha.

-Já falei que é fome, está na hora dele mamar.

Ela desabotoou a camisa, oferecendo o seio ao menino. Sentiu algo quente em seu pescoço, os lábios de Booth deixando um beijo leve. Ele se aproximou mais do corpo dela, observando o garotinho mamar, não conseguindo acreditar que aquele momento não era um sonho.

-Nicky, amigão, vamos ter que combinar algumas coisas por aqui. – disse Booth depois de algum tempo, passando suavemente um dedo sobre os cabelos castanhos da criança.

-Ele não vai entender você. – disse Brennan, o mirando divertida.

-Senhora, estou tendo uma conversa com meu filho, com licença? – ele disse, em um tom brincalhão – Quando for seu tempo com a mamãe, é só seu. Mas eu também tenho direito, então você vai ter que ficar quietinho enquanto for o tempo do papai com ela, está bem?

Brennan manteve a cabeça baixa, para que Booth não visse seu rosto. Nunca antes havia sido 'mamãe' e ele nunca havia usado a palavra 'papai'. Por que queria chorar? Seus hormônios já deviam ter voltado ao normal para que não mais se emocionasse à toa, não?

Ela conseguiu se controlar, e ouviu quando o tom de voz dele mudou, não mais usando a forma brincalhona.

-Você sabe o que eu quero, não sabe?

Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou. Booth estava sério, os olhos brilhantes, naquela mesma expressão que ela já havia visto algumas vezes.

-Eu quero uma família. Percebe a grandeza disso? Quero estar com você quando Nicky tiver sua primeira namorada, quando entrar para a faculdade. Quando ligar avisando que o filho nasceu.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Sim, sabia daquilo. Alguém para compartilhar os próximos 30, 40, 50 anos. Sabia que para ele, era tudo ou nada. Mas estaria ela pronta para esse imenso passo?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro**  
Autor: **Poly**  
Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 12 - ?**  
****Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a**: Dá para notar que estamos nos aproximando do final?  
**Mikaelly**, **desch . lover**, **Carool Lautner**,** julimonteiiro **e** Thath**, muito obrigada pelo feedback e incentivos! Fico feliz que estejam gostando!

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**_Flashback on_**

_-Bones? Bones! __Bones!_

_A imagem escura e os gritos aos poucos foram desaparecendo. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, sentindo uma mão quente em seu rosto. Ela ouviu a própria respiração ruidosa, e sentiu o suor frio escorrendo pela testa._

_-Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo. – murmurou ele, abraçando-a contra si._

_Ela estava deitada na cama dele, suas costas repousando em seu peito. E então o pesadelo se foi, e ela se sentiu segura. Sentindo o suave subir e descer do peito dele, Brennan paulatinamente foi se acalmando._

_-Com o que estava sonhando? Eu e Hodgins de novo?_

_Ela concordou com um movimento da cabeça, sem coragem de falar._

_-Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui._

_Lentamente, a respiração dela se normalizou. Brennan começou a relembrar os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Dela passando na casa de Booth, dos dois preparando o jantar, do beijo que ela começou e que em uma velocidade assustadora se transformou em muito mais. Acabaram por não jantar, e ainda usaram a bancada da pia para outras finalidades. Algum tempo depois, Booth a carregou para a cama, e ali terminaram a noite. A corrente de lembranças dela foi interrompida pela voz de Booth._

_-Eu sei que você não acredita em Deus ou santos... - murmurou, tirando algo do próprio pescoço. – Mas eu quero que você aceite algo._

_Ela sentiu um metal frio contra seu peito, e as mãos de Booth em sua nuca. Olhou para trás, e percebeu que ele estava atando o nó de um medalhão em volta de seu pescoço._

_-Booth, o que..._

_-É meu medalhão de São Cristóvão, ele sempre me protege._

_-Você sabe que um objeto não pode conter valores além..._

_-Sei, sei. Mas essa corrente é especial para mim. Meu avô me deu quando eu era um garoto, ela me traz segurança._

_-Booth, se realmente acredita nisso, seria melhor que você usasse. _

_-Eu quero que você esteja segura. E eu quero que se lembre de mim nesse ano. Se você estiver bem, eu estarei bem._

_Ela tocou a corrente com os dedos, sorrindo. _

_-Você não desistiu de viajar, não é?_

_-Não, Booth. Não posso perder esta oportunidade para a minha carreira. E você já acertou tudo com o exército, de qualquer forma._

_-Não custava perguntar... – murmurou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, os olhos escuros e sem foco._

_-Você vai voltar alguns dias antes que eu? – perguntou a voz dela, baixa._

_-Vou. Nos encontramos no dia da sua volta?_

_-Onde?_

_-Se lembra do carrinho de café perto do espelho d'água? No Nationall Mall?_

_-Nosso lugar especial?_

_-Lá mesmo._

_-Seria perfeito._

_-No final da tarde, quando o sol estiver se pondo?_

_-Combinado._

_Ela ergueu o corpo, se sentando na cama por alguns instantes antes de levantar._

_-Aonde você vai?_

_-Eu realmente preciso ir para o Jeffersonian. _

_-Você viu que horas são? – disse ele, apontando o relógio – Quatro e quarenta e sete da manhã! Isso não é horário de estar acordado, quanto mais de ir trabalhar!_

_-Eu deveria ter ido ontem à noite, mas alguém me impediu._

_Booth sorriu._

_-Você não reclamou na hora._

_Ela não sorriu, e ele percebeu que Brennan estava erguendo as barreiras novamente. Ele não conseguiria dissuadi-la a ficar. Nem pelo resto da noite, nem pelo próximo ano._

_-Ao menos eu te dou uma carona, Bones. – disse ele se levantando, conformado._

_Aproveitando o momento íntimo que ainda os envolvia, ela vestindo as roupas e ele pegando algumas peças pelo chão, se aproximou da parceira, pousando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. E foi recompensado com um sorriso._

_-Obrigada._

**_Flashback off_**

Nicholas adormeceu depois de mamar, e Booth se aproveitou do fato que Brennan estava ocupada com o bebê para realmente olhá-la. Ela trazia uma expressão cansada, olheiras das quais ele não se lembrava.

-Bones? Quando foi a última vez que você teve uma boa noite de sono?

-Eu não lembro, perdi a conta depois de algumas semanas sem dormir direito.

-Nosso garoto é noturno?

-Ele é bem tranquilo normalmente. Acorda duas ou três vezes de madrugada, mas logo dorme. O maior problema está sendo as cólicas.

-Depois do terceiro mês costuma passar.

-Na maioria das vezes, mas não é regra geral.

Ele ficou ainda abraçado a ela, o queixo em seu ombro. Não cansava de olhar para a respiração suave do menino no colo da mãe, seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo constante e pacífico. Depois de um ano na zona de guerra, vendo imagens terríveis que ficariam impressas em sua memória, aquele retrato de paz era tudo que poderia desejar.

-Quando eu me deito, fico ouvindo os ruídos da casa, esperando pelo choro que invariavelmente vai vir. – disse Brennan, baixinho. Ele deixou de lado seus pensamentos para prestar atenção a ela. - E se eu fecho os olhos e acordo com o choro, me culpo por ter dormido.

-Bones, você precisa descansar. Realmente descansar.

-Eu não consigo adormecer.

-Já damos um jeito nisso. Me dê ele aqui, vou colocá-lo no berço. – disse Booth, se levantando e estendendo os braços para o bebê.

Brennan fez o que ele pedia, Booth cuidadosamente pegando-o no colo.

Era a primeira vez que segurava o filho, e ficou um tempo parado, apenas mirando o garotinho, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

-Nós temos um filho, Bones.

Ela riu.

-Isso é bastante óbvio no momento, Booth.

Ele fingiu se zangar, fechando a cara.

-Me dê um desconto, você teve meses de vantagem para se adaptar à ideia.

Ela o mirou por alguns segundos, incerta.

-Você está... bem com isso? Em ter outro filho?

-Se estou bem? – perguntou ele mirando-a, a voz baixa para não perturbar o bebê em seu colo – O único momento que posso comparar a esse foi quando segurei Parker pela primeira vez.

Ele sorriu de forma boba, da forma que todo pai orgulhoso sorri quando segura, temeroso, o embrulhinho leve e frágil.

-Bones, era o que você queria, não era?

-Sim, mas não sei se era o que você queria. Antes da cirurgia você disse...

-Aquilo valia para clínicas de fertilização. Mas esse carinha aqui foi concebido da forma tradicional, por amor.

Ela sorriu minimamente.

Carregando o menino contra o peito, Booth o levou até onde antes costumava ser o quarto de hóspedes, mas que agora trazia suaves tons de verde e azul nas paredes. Deixou outro beijo na testa da criança, antes de sair para cuidar da mãe.

Voltou para o quarto, ajudando Brennan a deitar e cobrir-se. Deitou próximo a ela, a abraçando por trás e falando com suavidade.

-Pode dormir que eu estou aqui. Se o Nicky chorar, sou eu quem vai até lá. – ela sorriu. Não fazia nem um dia, e Booth já havia dado um apelido ao menino. Feliz, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo relaxada, ela adormeceu.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro**  
Autor: **Poly**  
Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada**  
Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 13 - 14**  
****Completa:** [] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.**  
N/a**: Eu tenho um carinho especial por essa história, e pra mim é triste dizer que ela está chegando ao fim. Eu amo family fics, e espero retornar ao assunto com outras fics. Mas ainda temos capítulos pela frente, então vamos a eles: são dois, para ser mais exata: o 13, e o 14 que será um epílogo.  
**desch . lover**, **julimonteiiro, ****Thath**, **Mikaelly e ****Carool Lautner**,vocês são ótimos! Obrigada pelos reviews que sempre me deixam tão feliz!  
Respondendo à pergunta da **julimonteiiro**: Sim, eu tenho outras histórias. Com Bones tenho mais uma longa fic (uma AU), e duas one shots. Entrando no meu perfil (Poly-chan, ali em cima) você consegue ver todas as histórias postadas. ;)

* * *

_As palavras estão muito ditas _  
_ e o mundo muito pensado. _  
_ Fico ao teu lado. _

_ Não me digas que há futuro _  
_ nem passado. _  
_ Deixa o presente — claro muro _  
_ sem coisas escritas. _*

* * *

**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Brennan acordou sentindo-se descansada, e ao olhar no relógio se impressionou com o fato de já serem 9 horas da manhã. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela dormia mais de quatro horas seguidas. Ouviu a voz de Booth vir da sala e se levantou, curiosa.

-... e você precisa maneirar um pouco com a sua mãe, ela ama você, mas não é legal ficar a madrugada inteira querendo colo...

Brennan se encostou ao batente da porta, sorrindo. Booth estava sentado no sofá, o garotinho apoiado em suas pernas.

-Bom dia.

Booth levantou os olhos para ela, e sorriu.

-Dormiu bem?

-Como há muito tempo não dormia. – respondeu ela, caminhando até a sala.

Ele se levantou, lhe estendendo a criança e ela a trouxe de encontro ao ombro, sentindo o aroma doce que só os bebês tem. Então viu Booth se afastar, pegando o paletó que havia deixado no sofá na noite anterior.

-Vai sair? – ela tentou esconder a decepção da voz.

-É sábado, preciso passar na Rebecca, lembra?

-Você ainda não viu o Parker?

-Vi, passamos o último final de semana juntos. Mas preciso tirar o atraso desse último ano, Bones. Você não imagina como foi difícil passar um ano longe dele. – ele parou, sorrindo – Na verdade, acho que agora você entende isso.

Ela concordou, pousando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Nicholas. Booth se aproximou dos dois, dessa vez deixando um beijo para cada um.

Ela trocou de pés, desconfortável, enquanto o via começar a sair. Olhou para Nicholas, e então perguntou:

-E se vocês almoçassem com a gente?

Ele parou à frente dela, sorrindo.

-Nós quatro?

-Sim.

-Como... uma família?

-Como uma família.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

-Eu também quero isso, Booth. – disse ela, respondendo à pergunta da noite anterior.

-Você tem ideia...

-Sim, eu tenho ideia de quão grande é. Eu quero, e acredito poder falar pelo Nicholas também. Nós queremos.

Ele a beijou ternamente nos lábios, segurando suas faces com as mãos. Seu sorriso enchia o rosto, e ele não sabia o que falar para expressar a alegria que sentia.

Brennan havia correspondido ao beijo da noite anterior, era verdade. Ela havia contado a ele todos os motivos pelos quais teve medo. Mas não havia respondido à pergunta que mais o preocupava, e aquilo o incomodara até aquele momento.

-Logo estaremos de volta. – disse Booth, não conseguindo tirar o sorriso imenso do rosto. – Quer que eu traga algo para o almoço?

-Não, eu faço macarrão com queijo. Vou conseguir cozinhar já que o Nicholas está bonzinho, e isso graças a você.

Da porta, ele mirou Brennan com o bebê no colo, falando de fazer o almoço para ele e Parker. E de repente se deu conta da imensa verdade - que ela, sua parceira, sua amiga, sua vida, era mãe de seu filho. Sem poder se conter voltou, depositando outro beijo em seus lábios.

Ela riu.

-Booth, assim você não vai conseguir sair.

Ele se virou, puxando a porta minimamente.

-Já estou com saudades.

-Isso não pode ser possível, você nem saiu ainda.

Ele riu da forma séria como ela falou, e finalmente saiu, encostando a porta.

Mal via a hora de voltar.

**_Flashback on_**

_Brennan mirava o teto, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da luminária. Nicholas havia dormido há algumas horas, mas ela estava sem sono._

_Com o dedo, tocava o medalhão de São Cristóvão em seu pescoço. Ele sempre lhe lembrava de Booth._

_Logo que chegara à ilha, sua primeira reação havia sido a de se focar totalmente no trabalho. Esquecer quem havia ficado para trás, o que havia ficado para trás. Ignorar o aperto no peito, fingir que não sabia o que era aquilo. Mas aquilo fora há tempos._

_Ela riu sem achar graça. Fora há apenas alguns meses. Mas sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo naquele pequeno espaço de tempo._

_A descoberta da gravidez a fez enfrentar o que estava negando. E agora, mirando seu filho dormindo tranquilamente, ela já não tinha medo de pensar abertamente sobre aquilo._

_Estava com saudades dele. Uma sensação angustiante, aterradora. Queria olhar para aquele sorriso convencido, queria poder ouvi-lo pronunciar as duas sílabas de seu apelido que tanto gostava de ouvir saindo dos lábios dele._

_Tocando a medalhinha com a ponta dos dedos, ela se permitiu fazer um pedido. Não estava rezando. Não acreditava em Deus ou santos. Era apenas um desejo de sua mente. E ela sabia, melhor que ninguém, que a mente tem muito poder._

_Que o Booth esteja bem. Que o tempo passe rápido. Que possamos nos reencontrar._

**_Flashback off_**

Brennan abriu a porta em resposta às batidas, e algo a atravessou com uma velocidade espantosa, se agarrando à sua cintura.

-Que saudade, Bones!

Ela pousou a mão na cabeça de Parker. Ele estava mais alto do que ela se lembrava, não demoraria muito e alcançaria seus ombros.

-É bom te ver, Parker. Vejo que cresceu.

Ela olhou para Booth, e ele fazia um movimento com os lábios sem falar. Ela se esforçou para entender.

"Nicky"

-Está no quarto.

-O que está no quarto? – perguntou Parker, finalmente soltando-a.

-Olha só, Parks. – disse Booth, guiando o menino pelo ombro até a sala. – A gente precisa conversar com você sobre algo.

-Você não contou? – perguntou Brennan, encostando a porta e se juntando aos dois.

-Não contou o quê? – falou Parker, preocupado, olhando de um para outro – Pai, você não vai viajar de novo, não é?

-Não, não vou.

-O que é, então?

Booth se sentou no sofá, estendendo a mão para Brennan. A puxou com delicadeza, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Vocês dois finalmente estão namorando? – lançou o menino, um sorriso começando a surgir.

-Nós somos namorados, Booth? – perguntou Brennan confusa.

-Mais do que isso, Bones. Mas rótulos não vêm ao caso agora. A notícia que temos é algo maior, Parker.

-Vão casar?

-Quer me deixar terminar de falar, por favor?

-Desculpa.

Brennan riu levemente. O rostinho de decepção de Parker era idêntico ao do pai.

Ela notou quando Booth a mirou, como se pedisse permissão.

-Pode dar a notícia. – ela sabia que isso o faria feliz.

-Parker, eu e a Bones temos um bebê.

O menino olhou para o pai, confuso.

-Você quer dizer que vão ter um bebê? Que a Bones está grávida?

-Não, Parker. Ela já teve o bebê, nesse ano que passamos fora.

-Mas vocês não estavam namorando antes de viajarem!

Booth abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu. Olhou para Brennan, pedindo socorro.

-Pai?

-Sim?

-Aquela história da sementinha... do homem e da mulher... pode fazer se não for namorado?

-De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Booth, e Brennan percebeu que ele deu uma leve tropeçada nas palavras.

-A mamãe disse que tinha que ter 'a conversa' comigo. Ela reclamou que era você que devia estar lá nessa hora. – respondeu o menino, dando de ombros.

Booth esfregou os olhos com uma mão, visivelmente embaraçado. Brennan finalmente se compadeceu do sofrimento dele.

-Parker, para fazer amor e gerar uma vida, é preciso ter uma ligação muito diferente e especial com uma pessoa. Não importando se é seu namorado, marido, ou um amigo único. - disse Brennan, sabendo que Booth preferia as metáforas aos termos científicos para explicar aquilo.

-Está bem, então. – disse ele, como se o assunto não tivesse muita relevância – Onde está o bebê?

Brennan se levantou, indo até o quarto buscar o carrinho onde Nicholas dormia. Parker se aproximou devagar, um sorriso no rosto.

-Como é o nome dele?

-Nicholas.

-Ei, Nicholas. – disse Parker suavemente, se abaixando para ver melhor a criança. Pegou a mão dele na sua, notando que a diferença de tamanhos era enorme.- Como ele é pequeno. As mãozinhas, os pezinhos.

-Ele tem só três meses e meio. Você também já foi desse tamanho. – disse Brennan, sorrindo com a ingenuidade do garoto.

Então se virou para Booth para comentar o ponto, mas Booth não ria. Estava com os olhos fixos nas duas crianças, as orbes castanhas brilhando. Estava se segurando para não chorar.

Brennan se aproximou de Booth, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele. Ele finalmente tirou os olhos dos dois meninos e a mirou. Sorriu, apertando mais a mão dela na sua.

Uma família. Ele iria reensinar a Brennan como era ter uma família.

* * *

_* Trecho de Interlúdio, Cecília Meireles_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Título:** Nosso passado, nosso futuro  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada  
**Advertências:** Contém referências ao final da quinta temporada  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 14-14  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [] Não  
**Resumo:** Brennan parte para a Indonésia deixando os amigos para trás, disposta a repensar sua vida. E um fato inesperado a faz mudar sua forma de ver as coisas.  
**N/a:**Sim, é o último capítulo. T.T Quero deixar aqui meu agradecimento a todos que leram e comentaram, me incentivando com essa história. Em especial à Lab, por ter sido a primeira a aprová-la, e à Nina, pelo seu apoio constante. Thanks!

**desch . lover**, **MMMM**, **Mikaelly**, **Carool Lautner**,** juliamonteiiro**, **rafap** e **Thath**, muito obrigada! Eu fico extremamente feliz ao poder ler a opinião de vocês, e perceber que algo em que eu me esforcei para fazer, agradou alguém. :)

_

* * *

In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?__  
__How about love? How about love? __  
__How about love? __  
__Measure in love.*_

_

* * *

_**NOSSO PASSADO, NOSSO FUTURO**_  
_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Brennan mexeu seu café com leite. Já não estava acostumada ao silêncio. Na noite anterior demorou a pegar no sono, e por um motivo que lhe pareceu ilógico. O apartamento estava muito silencioso. Silencioso e vazio.

-Mamãe! – ela levantou os olhos, em um reflexo. Era uma garotinha na mesa ao lado, tentando chamar a atenção da mulher que conversava distraída.

Era cedo e o Royal Diner estava quase vazio. Mas ela não aguentou mais ficar em casa sozinha. Então, enquanto observava a garotinha bater com a colher na mesa, ela viu. Pelas portas de vidro do restaurante, ela viu duas das pessoas mais importantes no mundo para ela.

-Ma ma ma ma. – ela viu Nicholas repetir, a mãozinha abrindo e fechando como se isso a trouxesse para mais perto dele.

-Olá, meninos. – disse ela, pegando Nicholas no colo e dando um beijo na bochecha de Parker.

-Ele ta ficando pesado, Bones.

-E ele vai crescer ainda mais. Logo vai correr atrás de você.

Parker sorriu e Brennan encheu Nicholas de beijos, fazendo o menino gargalhar.

-Onde está seu pai?

-Ele deve...

-Parker! Por que saiu correndo na frente?

Brennan finalmente pôs os olhos na pessoa que completava sua cota de pessoas mais importantes. Booth estava usando uma camiseta azul-clara e um boné, a bolsa de fraldas de Nicholas no ombro.

Parker se aproximou de Brennan com seu olhar de cachorrinho perdido, a abraçando pelo pescoço.

-Estava com saudade da Bones!

Booth pousou a bolsa na cadeira vaga, dando um sorriso imenso para ela.

-Não tanto como eu estava, mas parece que não sobrou muito para mim. – disse, vendo cada um dos garotos sentado em uma das pernas dela.

Ele se abaixou para dar-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Não tanto como eu senti falta de vocês. – disse Brennan – Tem ideia de como aquela casa fica sem vocês três?

-Bem mais organizada, com certeza. – disse Booth, rindo e se sentando à frente dela.

-Como foi a viagem?

-Sem incidentes. Jared mandou lembranças, disse que se ofendeu com o fato de você não ter ido vê-lo por causa de trabalho.

-Mas Booth, eu tinha que terminar de catalogar uma série de...

-Eu sei, Bones. Ele estava brincando.

-Estou com fome, pai. Posso pedir um hambúrguer?

-Claro, Parks! Com batata?

-Com montes de batatas!

-Tata! – exclamou Nicholas, proclamando sua concordância.

Booth fez o pedido, e Parker se virou para o irmão, fazendo a velha brincadeira do 'Cadê o Nicky? Achou!'

Brennan observou os dois meninos. Parker era extremamente carinhoso e protetor com o menor, sendo interessante ver a interação entre os dois. Parker era o herói de Nicky, que sempre que o via estendia as mãos, sorrindo, repetindo Ake-Ake-Ake. A forma como ele começara a chamá-lo e que já havia virado um apelido na família para Parker.

-Você está distraída, hoje, Bones. – disse Booth, baixinho, depois que os dois garotos já estavam entretidos com a comida.

-Faz um ano hoje.

Ela não precisou elaborar mais para que ele entendesse sobre o que ela falava.

-Um ano que nos reencontramos. – disse Booth, um sorriso tranquilo.

-Dois anos que nos separamos.

-Você se imaginava aqui dois anos atrás?

-Como assim aqui? Sempre vínhamos aqui no Diner.

Ele sorriu mais.

-Quero dizer onde estamos, como estamos hoje.

-Não, Booth. Nunca imaginei isso.

-Que bom que evolução existe, não é?

-Que bom que eu te ensinei sobre evolução, não é?

Ele riu por algum tempo, mas percebeu quando a expressão dela mudou, para séria e pensativa.

-Eu quase estraguei tudo, não foi? – disse Brennan, sem olhá-lo. – Se eu não tivesse engravidado do Nicky... quero dizer, teria eu a coragem? Se eu soubesse antes, Booth...

-Temperance... – disse ele, baixinho, e Brennan finalmente o mirou nos olhos. – Nosso passado é isso, passado. Deixe ele para trás, não vamos conseguir mudá-lo. Vamos pensar no futuro, está bem?

Ela sorriu para ele. Ainda se surpreendia com o poder de Booth de falar a coisa certa no momento certo.

-Alange!

Booth olhou para Nicky, e então para Brennan e riu. O garoto erguia uma das mãos, mostrando os dedos, em referência à brincadeira que a mãe sempre fazia.

Brennan pegou a mão do filho na sua, mostrando para ele as cinco falanges. Booth observou a cena, sorrindo. Haviam tido um começo inusitado, e nem de longe eram uma família normal. Mas eram uma família, e isso era tudo que importava.

**FIM**

* * *

_*Música: Seasons of Love, da peça musical Rent__  
__Tradução: 525,600 minutos - como você mede um ano na vida?__  
__Que tal em amor? Que tal em amor?__  
__Que tal em amor?__  
__Meça em amor._


End file.
